


Cero

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, Gen, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Seguramente se enterarían, pero Akaya no quería estar ahí cuando lo hicieran.





	Cero

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

La pregunta de Marui hizo que Akaya saltara literalmente debido a la sorpresa, casi cayéndose de su asiento en el proceso.

No había esperado que ninguno de sus senpai fuese a su salón a la hora del almuerzo, mucho menos había pensando que algo así ocurriría justo mientras observaba con el ceño fruncido la ahora arrugada hoja de su último examen de inglés.

—¿Akaya?

Que Jackal estuviese con Marui no mejoraba la situación y lo dejaba con la horrible pregunta de qué hacer.

Ninguno de ellos lo golpearían como Sanada, tampoco lo mirarían con reprobación como Yanagi o Yagyuu, ni le prometerían castigos terroríficos de seguir así como Yukimura lo haría. Quizás se burlarían, pero no tanto como Niou, por lo que en realidad no tenía de qué temer.

Pero... Jackal lo había ayudado a estudiar o al menos lo había intentado y aunque Akaya no apreciaba el tener que pasar el tiempo frente a un libro lleno de palabras impronunciables, sí agradecía el que Jackal lo hubiese dejado tomar algunos descansos para avanzar en su nuevo videojuego y para comer, en lugar de obligarlo a estar todo el día intentando memorizarse algo en inglés, y que le hubiese dado palabras de ánimo en vez de amenazarlo con lo que pasaría si no mejoraba sus notas.

—Nada —aseguró Akaya, ocultando la hoja entre las páginas de un libro que dejó en el fondo del cajón de su pupitre—. Me muero de hambre.

Jackal giró sus ojos y Marui lo despeinó con una de sus manos, riendo y diciendo que no pensaba compartir su almuerzo.

Akaya también rió, aliviado de que no insistieran ni intentasen tomar el libro.

Porque aunque por experiencia sabía que tarde o temprano saldría a la luz, no quería estar presente cuando Jackal viese el gran cero que se había ganado por quedarse dormido durante el examen.

Y mucho menos quería estar cerca de Sanada cuando éste se enterase y quisiese golpearlo por ello. Ni cerca de nadie del club de tenis cuando la noticia se difundiese...


End file.
